Gibbs and the ME
by LoonyLunaLove
Summary: How will Gibbs react when an evening with a friend turns into much more than that. How will he confront his feelings?


An NCIS fan fiction:

Emma walked into the office for the third time that day. Another body had been found a few miles from the last one. "Gibbs" She shouted out as she walked through the bullpen. A reply came from a desk. "In autopsy looking for you." DiNozzo answered. Emma ran down the stair and jogged into autopsy, her lab coat flying behind her. "Gibbs, I need help. Three dead bodies in under 12 hours. I am calling Ducky and Palmer."

The older man replied "Ok. As long as you have completed the autopsies by tomorrow. She rolled her eyes, as Gibbs strolled out of the room. Pulling on her coat and gloves she set to work on the first body while waiting for her assistant Palmer and the older M.E. Ducky to arrive. Both entered the room deep in conversation and stopped when they saw the young woman deeply stressed by her workload. Both realising the need for assistance they pulled on their lab coats and gloves and joined her.

After hours of working. She slumped into the desk chair. Pulling her hair out of the pony tail, and leaning her head back. Her eyes closed as she fell asleep in the chair. Early the next morning Emma startled with the sound of an angry voice filling the air. Her eyebrows raised and she slowly opened her eyes to see, Tony and Ziva, two of the field agents arguing. Their boss walked in and shouted at them before standing on the other side of the desk in front of Emma. "Why are you at my desk?" He asked. The others intrigued looked at the display about to unravel in front of them. "I finished the autopsies and was waiting for you to arrive. To give you the news you have been waiting for." Emma replied keeping her tone calm. "Well then."

She stood up and walked around, pacing back and forth. "As you suspected they were all killed by the same person which was fairly obvious from the slash marks. Cause of death on all three victims was a broken neck which was precise done by somebody with military training. One set of fingerprints were lifted which are with Abby. However your prime suspect doesn't have military training, however he was the murder as he was trained by his dad and is currently waiting in interrogation. Pass me your coffee and I will go and finish my job." She finished her rather long explanation and took Gibb's coffee before walking to autopsy to prepare the bodies for transportation. The three field agents sat their looking astonished while Director Vance watched from above, and smiled. Doctor Emma was always full of surprises, her main surprise being able to know the thoughts of Agent Gibbs. A small smile appeared on Gibbs' face as he walked to interrogation without his coffee.

Later that evening after having wrapped up the case, and the suspect being arrested for murder. The team were free to leave for the weekend. Emma sat at her desk as everyone left, working again through all the paperwork. Gibbs walked over and stood in front of her. "Are you going to stay her all weekend?" He asked. She replied without her eyes leaving her work, "Nobody to go home to, husband is on a business trip all weekend. Might as well stay here at least it is productive."

"If you will not go to yours at least stay at mine." Her eyes glanced up to look at her boss.

"Fine, as long as we have Chinese and cider."

Gibbs nodded his head and waited as she gathered her things and grabbed her overnight bag, at the side of her desk. The two friends left the building and got into a car speeding off into the night.

Once they had picked up Chinese and cider they arrived at Gibbs' house. She opened the door and dropped the bag in the hallway and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle opener. Opening the cider and tucking into the Chinese they sat and watched the only channel on the TV, the Western channel.

"You should really fix the TV cables." She said, after finishing her noodle pot before picking up a fortune cookie. Cracking it open she put the cookie in her mouth before reading the paper.

"What does it say?" The older man questioned.

"The one you love is closer than you think." She replied. They both sat there in silence realising how false that once since together they had a combined total of eight marriages. Gibbs having three fail, Emma having two fail and one currently failing.

Emma said "Open yours." Breaking the silence between them. Gibbs cracked the cookie and removed the piece of paper.  
>Reading it out, he said "Fifth time lucky for some." Emma chuckled. "I doubt that will ever be true since I am filing for my third divorce."<p>

"Why don't you try and work it out?"

"You and I both know that doesn't work in reality. Don't see the point in trying either when he isn't even home half the time because of his new job."

"True but maybe it would work."

"Doubt that, I am aware of his assistant and him having an affair they think I don't know anything about."

"Nobody can hide anything from you."

"I know unless I don't care to notice."

She walked over to the TV and slipped a DVD in, sitting back down to enjoy the film.

After the film had finished she had dozed off half way through. He nudged her, waking her up. She shuffled closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "I wish my life was a simple as this evening. Just sitting here watching movies and drinking cider every evening without it being boring and awkward or complicated."

"It is only enjoyable with good company." Gibbs said.

"Personally anytime spend anyway from my so called husband is much more enjoyable than spending it with him."

"Why did you marry him if you don't even love him?"

"I did, it was a whirlwind romance. I finally thought I had found the one when it turns out he is just like everybody else and doesn't care about me."

"I care about you and the team. You should know that by now." He replied.

"I do but you care in a fatherly figure."

"Is that how you see me?" He questioned his eyes looking sad when she said this.

"No. I see you in a different way one that perhaps isn't appropriate way since we work together." Gibbs smiled slightly as she replied with her answer.

He lend over and placed his lips on hers. His arms pulling her closer, as his hands gently rested on her back. Her hands were in tousling his silver hair. He slowly picked her up and walked towards the staircase. Knowing his actions were wrong considering she was a married woman. They made their way to the bedroom, for a night full of adventure and passion.

-The Next Morning-

Emma woke up and rolled closer to Jethro. His arms pulling her closer. Their clothes lay forgotten on the floor. The duvet covering them both. She murmured something about coffee and he dragged himself out of the bed, downstairs towards the kitchen. She shortly followed wearing only an old t-shirt. Taking the coffee and drinking it steadily. She stood in the kitchen while they both silently drank.

"I'm married you know." She said after finishing her hot drink.

He placed his on the counter and replied "I know."

Rather than asking any other questions he kissed her making sure she was aware of his feelings. The kiss was filled with passion, not just from Jethro but Emma as well.

She broke away and responded with two words, "Rule Twelve."

He looked her in her green piercing eyes and replied "Rules are made to be broken."

Emma burst out laughing, her hair falling around her face as she laughed. Her smile perfect. He chuckled.

"You do know how to make a girl laugh."

He smiled.

"I will be divorced in exactly a week."

"What?" Gibbs said astonished.

"I filed for a divorce a couple of month's back, by next Friday I will officially be divorced from him. He didn't get any of my money but the house belongs to him so I have nowhere to stay and I would like to leave before he gets back on Monday."

"You can stay here." Gibbs said without hesitation.

"You don't you really think that is a good idea while I am still married since you can't keep your hand off me." Emma replied pouting as she did.

"I think I can wait a week, I have waited a lot longer to tell you how I felt."

"How long?" Emma asked.

"Since your first week at NCIS." Gibbs replied.

"6 years Jethro. I started here six years ago and you have waited until now. Jesus." She replied slightly shocked at his answer.

"I know, but I am 6 years older than you. I thought I was a bad idea to say anything. You were only 30 and young. You had just finished all your training."

"I had been married three times before that. I am not naïve when it comes to relationships Jethro. You should know that better than anyone since you're the only one who understands the whole marriage failing thing."

"I know I should have told you sooner but I didn't know how. At least I have now. How long have you had feelings for me?"

"Not as long but about 4 years."

"You have only be married that long. When did you realise you had them?"

"After my wedding. When I saw you at the reception, in that suit and you were sitting there drinking the bourbon. I realised I had made a terrible mistake. I would do anything to change it."

"I have only ever wore that suit the day you got married."

Rather than replying she walked over and kissed him. He picked her up again just like the night before and took her to the bedroom. This week was going to be a lot harder than Leroy Jethro Gibbs had ever thought.

Rolling over looking at Jethro, both panting heavily as they lay in bed. "I need to get my car and my stuff if I am going to move in here."

He groaned and rolled out of bed. He pulled on some clothes while she watched him. She did exactly the same and his eyes followed her every move as she pulled on her clothing.

Jumping into his car, they drove out of his driveway towards the office. Jumping into her red mini cooper, she drove out of the NCIS parking lot, and Gibbs followed her. She parked the car and walked into her house.

Gibbs followed her and he looked around and saw the place was simple and chic. Nothing out of the ordinary. Following her up the stairs he saw a few boxes already filled with books and DVDs along with a couple of other possessions.

He entered the bedroom and saw her clothes all neatly folded on the bed. He watched her bundle them into a small suitcase quickly. "Do you need any help?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope. Everything is already packed. Just haven't be able to find a house or apartment. I supposedly cannot afford a house so then he has to pay me money so that I can buy one."

"Can you afford a house?"

"Yes but I want something from him, so he is giving me, $200,000"

"That is a hefty amount of money." Jethro replied while carrying some of the boxes down the stairs towards the car.

"He is a millionaire to him that is nothing."

He laughed. Piling her belongings into the car. Jumping into their cars they drove away quickly. Removing her belongings from the car took less time than they had both expected. Sitting down in the lounge on the couch in silence.

"Can you cook?" Gibbs asked.

"I can dissect bodies but I can't cook. Of course I can. I know everything there is to know about the anatomy of the body and you asked me if I can cook."

He chuckled, "Just asking."

She stood up and walked towards the kitchen, moving around the kitchen. She started pulling out vegetables, and pans. Soon there were pans boiling. He walked in and lent against the doorway. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"You asked me if I can cook, so I am. Going to make you a proper Sunday roast, a good old British one. Not the American ones you people make. One made by a British person."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and began whispering sweet things in her ear.

"If you want to be in the kitchen, you could at least help me." She said smiling.

He hand up his hands in protest and walked out of the room, before going down the stairs to the basement he called out "I'm going to be working on the boat. If you need me shout."

Emma shouted out his name and he ran up the stairs from the basement into the dining room. The table was laid and there were two plates of hot steaming food. Sitting down they both silently started to eat the lunch she had prepared.

"How are we going to work this out?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" Jethro replied.

"We cannot let our relationship interfere with our work otherwise that could cause very serious complications for the time."

He nodded and replied "I know. But we are both good at keeping secrets so it should be easy."

**-A week later-**

Emma smiled as she looked at the papers in hands while she sat at her desk in autopsy. She officially divorced. Relief swept over her as she realised what that meant for her and Gibbs. Gibbs walked down into autopsy and she throw him a case file.

"Autopsy report from this case and others which are extremely similar, only a few differences which I have highlighted in red. The similarities are highlighted in green. And these arrived today." Emma said, holding up the divorce papers. Gibbs smiled.

After an eventful day, Gibbs walked down into autopsy. He had been waiting the whole week for this day to come. She had strictly banned him from kissing her since she didn't feel comfortable with having an affair even if she was married to somebody she strongly disliked.

Gibbs opened the door to autopsy and saw Emma standing over one of the tables with case files spread out. Covering the table there were different pictures of different autopsies. He grabbed his hands around her waist and twisted her around.

She gazed straight into his dark blue eyes. He crashed his lips against hers and pulled her closer. She responded enthusiastically

He growled "I'm taking home."

She didn't reply but only grabbed her backpack and walked out. He followed her like a lost puppy. Agent Gibbs had only ever been this intoxicated with Shannon and Jenny. He never thought he would be lucky enough to find somebody that felt the same way as he did.

**-Later on-**

Gibbs opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful woman ever lying next to him. He smiled and whispered "I hope I wake up to this sight every day for the rest of my life."

Her eyes fluttered open and she murmured "If I have anything to do with it you will. After I want this a much as you do". Before drifting back to sleep.


End file.
